Gravity
by Amaririsu
Summary: Yuki's point of view about his relationship with Shuichi. It's a short songfic song by Placebo Special K I just love them, with a cliche title btw.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's just fun!  
Warnings: takes place after episode 7 or 8... silly, shonen ai, a lot of goo (why I can't write a good old lemon? ;.;)  
Legend: _/.../_ denote lyrics  


  


**Gravity...**  
_songfic by Amaririsu  
music by Placebo (Special K)_

* * *

_/Coming up beyond belief  
On this coronary thief/_  
  
The memories, once blurred, now so clear... I run, just to fall in a darkened park.  
Papers ripped off, dreams torn apart. And my heart doesn't feel a thing.  
  
_/More than just a leitmotif  
More chaotic, no relief/_  
  
I can't feel. I stopped feeling since it turned too much. But suddenly my heart aches, in a hot-cold-spinning grip. I hold my breath just to realize. I realize that I'm dreaming.  
  
Am I?  
  
_/I'll describe the way I feel  
Weeping wounds that never heal  
Can the saviour be for real  
Or are you just my seventh seal?/_  
  
The body by my side moves. And I want to move together. He is small. He is gentle. He seems like an angel sleeping but a pathetic idiot speaking. An adorable idiot.  
I feel the urgency to touch. To squeeze. To feel. Feel he's mine. Feel he's real. To say it's there. It's here. For me. Is it?  
  
_/No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Just like I swallowed half my stash  
I never ever want to crash/_  
  
But I hold my breath, I hold my hand. The touch of reality, the power to break a dream.  
I'll rip one more page off. He'll rip out one more time.  
  
And I'll scream one more time.  
  
_/No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K/_  
  
But his face, his breath, so close, so sweet, so close, so mine...  
I touch him and he moves, and I move together. I take his hands, I smell his neck. And I kiss his skin, and feel his heat, his awaking moan, his sweet surprise. I bite his shoulder, I prove his taste and the urgency cries in my mind. I loose  
the fear. I feel his skin, I feel his heat. I feel he's close, so close, he's mine, so mine...  
  
_/Now you're back with dope demand  
I'm on sinking sand  
Gravity/_  
  
A new day.  
  
_/No escaping gravity  
Gravity/_  
  
It's bringing me a new ache.  
  
_/No escaping... not for free  
I fall down... hit the ground/_  
  
You're out.  
  
_/Make a heavy sound  
Every time you seem to come around/_  
  
Will you come back to me?  
  
_/I'll describe the way I feel  
You're my new Achilles heel/_  
  
And you come back with the afternoon. And you tell me stories of a day I didn't feel passing.  
But are you here? Will you hang this sin? My sin. My pain. Everything repeating. Everything spinning. All over again.  
My sin. Your pain.  
  
_/Can this saviour be for real  
Or are you just my seventh seal?/  
_  
But you sleep without worry. You sleep like nothing is in a hurry. But I pretend sleep, I pretend not to feel. Though I can hear - your soft breath, your awaking moan - you're so close, you're really here.  
And I began to fall. Just free fall...  
  
_/No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Just like I swallowed half my stash  
I never ever want to crash/_  
  
And I forget everything to drown into your world. I forget a smiling face, an insistent touch. I pretend I have no past, I forget I have future.  
  
A sunny park fades away...  
  
_/No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K/_  
  
I take you, I make you mine. Ever close, ever mine.  
I drink you as a poison. I'm in a hurry to die. I feel no pain, I make you mine.  
And I drown in you, deeper and deeper. And my mind, just a blank page, you write. A song you always sing, I always listen.  
I wait for it, the mark in my mind, my head aches. I love you.  
  
_/Now you're back with dope demand  
I'm on sinking sand  
Gravity/_  
  
One more day.  
  
_/No escaping gravity  
Gravity/_  
  
You're out.  
  
_/No escaping... not for free  
I fall down... hit the ground/_  
  
Will you come back to me?  
  
_/Make a heavy sound  
Every time you seem to come around/_  
  
And you come back with the afternoon. And you tell me stories of a day I didn't feel passing.  
But you are here. You hang this sin. My sin. My pain. Everything repeating. Everything spinning. All over again.  
My sin. Your pain.  
  
_/No escaping gravity/_  
  
But I'm with you. You tell me that's enough.  
  
_/No escaping gravity/_  
  
I forget this sunny park. I embrace that darkened park. The night you came. The night I fell.  
  
_/No escaping gravity/_  
  
And I know one more day will come. One more night will bring you back.  
  
_/No escaping gravity/_  
  
Ever so close. So mine.  
  
_/Gravity/ _

**- End -**

* * *

Comments? thedeathcraft@yahoo.com.br 

_Note: When I wrote this fic I was into 'songwriter mode' so excuse me if some of it seems to be part of a song. I use to write lyrics for my sister (who is trying to play something... like me and my harmonica - that almost killed me by asphyxia O.o ....yes, the harmonica, not my sister...)_


End file.
